Kollission der Universen
by Mav Phoenix
Summary: I´m posting this story for a friend of me and don´t claim any rights on his work. I realy don´t know when he will post an update, but I suggest you stay tuned


Er erwachte, als der Kearny-Fuchida-Antrieb der „Steppenwolf" das Raum-Zeit- Gefüge aufriss, um einen weiteren Sprung durchzuführen. Es war selten, dass er davon erwachte, denn in den letzten 8 Jahren war ein Hypersprung für ihn schon etwas alltägliches geworden, da sie in diesem Zeitraum, auf der Suche nach anderen intelligenten Lebensformen, von System zu System gesprungen waren.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Clans, die immer noch der Meinung waren, dass die Menschheit die Krönung der Evolution war, war ihr Kahn, Pietr Kerensky von den Wölfen, der festen Überzeugung, es müsse noch in anderen Gegenden der Galaxie Leben zu finden sein. Daher schickte er im Jahre 3009 10 Sprungschiffe hinaus, die seine Theorie bestätigen sollten.  
  
Die „Steppenwolf", wie auch ihre 9 Schwesterschiffe, war ein Schiff der „Lone-Wolf"-Klasse, die speziell für diesen Zweck entwickelt und gebaut worden waren. Sie war darauf ausgelegt, mehrere Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte im All überleben zu können, ohne einen von Menschen besiedelten Planeten anfliegen zu müssen. Sie konnte ihren K-F-Antrieb innerhalb von 48 Stunden per Schnellspeisung aufladen, ohne ernste Schäden an den Energiezellen in Kauf nehmen zu müssen, und konnte so in Rekordzeit Strecken überwinden, für die ein konventionelles Schiff Jahre gebraucht hätte. Und so waren sie von Solarsystem zu Solarsystem gesprungen, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen.  
  
Sterncolonel Adrian „Buzzard" Ward hatte gerade seinen Blutnamen errungen, als die Clan-Führung sich auf die Suche nach Freiwilligen machte, die bereit waren, diese Mission anzutreten . Er hatte sich nach einigem Zögern gemeldet, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er sich auf diesem Wege je einen Platz im Gen-Archiv der Wölfe sichern konnte, doch er war die Brüderkriege zwischen den Clans leid. Er war der Meinung, dass die Clans zu höherem berufen waren, als sich gegenseitig immer wieder mit Überfällen zu traktieren. Und so hatte er das Kommando über einen der drei Sternhaufen erhalten, die die „Steppenwolf" mit sich führte.  
  
* * *  
  
Als das Schiff den Hyperraum verlassen hatte, schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war 8.30, also hatte er noch knapp eine Stunde bis zur Stabsbesprechung. Er zog sich einen leichten Overall über und verließ sein Quartier, um in der Messe einen Soykaff zu sich zu nehmen. Als er auf den Fahrstuhl wartete, traf er auf Sterncommander Travis „Phoenix" Carns, der augenscheinlich das gleiche Ziel hatte.  
  
„Hallo Travis", begrüßte er den Neuankömmling. „Hi Buzz", erwiderte dieser. Als sie noch bei den Clans waren, wäre eine solche Begrüßung missbilligt worden, doch hier draußen hatten sich die Umgangsformen in soweit gelockert, dass es niemanden kümmerte wenn man die Sprache ein bisschen schleifen ließ, solange man es nicht übertrieb.  
  
Travis war Mitglied in seinem Kommandostern, zusammen mit Sterncaptain Vandell, Mechkriegerin Amy und Mechkrieger Larson. Sie hatten sich kurz vor Beginn ihrer Mission kennen gelernt, als die Einheit aus allen Teilen des Wolfclan-Militärs zusammengestellt worden war. Seitdem waren sie enge Freunde geworden. Travis kommandierte einen der wenigen OmniMechs, die den Expeditionstruppen zugeteilt wurden. Der größte Teil ihrer Truppen war mit Garnisons- oder Sternenbund-Mechs ausgerüstet. So auch Ward, der in einem Kriegshammer in die Schlacht zog, welcher aufgrund seiner Feuerkraft aber immer noch Travis´ Nemesis die Stirn bieten konnte.  
  
„Glaubst du, wir finden diesmal etwas?" „Ich bin kurz davor, die Hoffung aufzugeben. Wir springen nun schon seit so vielen Jahren durchs Weltall und haben noch nicht die Spur von intelligentem Leben gefunden." Ward schaute seinem Freund resigniert ins Gesicht. „Naja, wer weiß. Vielleicht ist ja heut unser Glückstag."  
  
Ohne noch viel Worte miteinander zu wechseln, erreichten sie die Messe, wo sich so kurz nach dem Sprung viele Mitglieder der Einheit versammelt hatten. An der Bar trafen sie Galaxiscommander Rico Kershaw. „Guten Morgen Galaxiscommander." „Guten Morgen Sterncolonel." „Wie weit sind die Techs mit den Sensorauswertungen? Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Leben in unserer Umgebung?" „Die Jungs sind noch daran am Arbeiten. Um 9.30 bei der Stabsbesprechung werden wir hoffentlich mehr wissen." „Hoffentlich haben wir diesmal mehr Glück. Ich würde mich so langsam mal freuen, wieder in die Zivilisation zurückzukommen." „Ein anständiges MechGefecht würde mir auch mal wieder gut tun. Immer nur die Simulationen im Holotank sind auf Dauer auch nicht sehr befriedigend.", warf Travis ein. „So wie ihnen geht es vielen an Bord der „Steppenwolf". Viele die sich für diese Mission gemeldet haben, waren in dem Glauben, wir würden rasch neue Gegner finden, mit denen wir uns im Kampf messen können. Doch so langsam kehrt bei vielen die Ernüchterung ein. Die Stimmung an Bord wird immer schlechter." „Bei der Besprechung könnten wir über eine Lösung nachdenken, die Laune der Leute wieder ein wenig zu heben.", meinte Adrian „Gut. Dann sehen wir uns nachher." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Pershaw und verließ den Raum.  
  
„Wird Zeit, sich für die Besprechung fertig zu machen. Wir sollten in unsere Quartiere zurückkehren." Mit diesen Worten kehrte sich auch Ward zur Tür und Carns folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.  
  
* * *  
  
Um 9.30 trafen sich alle führenden Offiziere im Holotank auf der Brücke der „Steppenwolf". Außer Galaxiscommander Pershaw und Adrian waren noch die beiden Sterncolonels Victor Hall und Nadine Pryde, die Kommandanten der beiden anderen Sternhaufen und, stellvertretend für alle Elementare und Luft/Raumjägerpiloten, die Sterncaptains Aaron Osis und Lance Radick. Die beiden gaben ein Paar ab, wie es unterschiedlicher kaum sein konnte. Osis, ein Musterexemplar von einem Elementar, maß gut 2,30m und brachte 150 kg pure Muskelmasse auf die Waage. Radick dagegen war, wie alle Piloten der Clans, von gedrungener Statur und hatte einen übergroßen Kopf. Bei ihm kam es nicht, wie bei einem Elementar, auf reine Muskelkraft an, sondern er verfügte über besonders ausgeprägte Reflexe, die ihm in seinem Jäger mehr nutzten als alle Kraft der Welt. Trotz alledem durfte man ihn im Zweikampf nicht unterschätzen, denn sonst wäre es ihm nie möglich gewesen, einen Blutnamen zu erringen.  
  
„Guten Morgen Ladies und Gentlemen.", eröffnete Pershaw die Besprechung. „Ich habe soeben die Sensorauswertungen dieses Systems erhalten. Die Chance, dass sich bewohnte Planeten in diesem Sonnensystem befinden, beläuft sich auf 2,06%. Somit bleibt uns mal wieder nichts anderes übrig, als den Antrieb aufzuladen und weiter zu springen." „Stravag", hörte man Osis und Pryde leise fluchen. Zu oft hatten sie dieses Ergebnis einer Sensorauswertung gehört. „Noch nicht mal ein Planet mit einer atembaren Atmosphäre, auf dem wir die Leute sich ein bisschen in ihren Maschinen austoben lassen könnten?", fragte Hall. „Nein, noch nicht einmal das." „Sir, bei allem Respekt, wir müssen so langsam mal wieder einen geeigneten Planeten für ein Manöver auftreiben, sonst fangen die Truppen noch an zu meutern. Die Moral erreicht so langsam einen Tiefpunkt." „Sobald wir den nächsten Planeten, der dafür geeignet ist, finden, schiffen wir alle Truppen zu einem kleinen Ausflug aus." „Ich hoffe, ich kann meine Leute so lange noch bei der Stange halten.", meinte Osis. „Tun sie ihr bestes.  
  
Ich sorge bei nächster Gelegenheit für den Rest." „Dann müssen so lange wohl noch die Holotanks und Mech-Simulatoren herhalten." „Das wäre dann Alles." Mit diesen Worten beendete Pershaw die Besprechung und alle verließen den Holotank.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrian ging auf direktem Weg in sein Quartier und wechselte seine Uniform gegen eine einfache Arbeitskleidung. Die Zwangspausen beim Aufladen des Antriebs nutzte er im allgemeinen um sich selbst und auch seinen Mech in Schuss zu halten. Heute war seine Maschine an der Reihe und so machte er sich auf den Weg in den Hangar der „Revenant", einem Landungsschiff der Overlord-Klasse, wo sich sein Kriegshammer befand. Als er die riesige Halle betrat, in der die Mechs seiner Einheit in ihren Wartungskokons standen, lief ihm ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war immer ein unheimliches Gefühl, diese Stahlriesen über sich aufragen zu sehen.  
  
Als er seine Maschine erreichte, sah er, dass die Wartungsluke im rechten Knie der Maschine offen stand. Aus der Öffnung ragten zwei Beine und er wusste sofort, dass dort sein Tech Vince am Werk war. „Guten Morgen", rief er der sich halb im inneren des Mechs befindlichen Person zu, worauf nur ein dumpfer Schlag und ein lautes „Au!" zu hören war. Vince war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sich Adrian ihm genähert hatte. Der etwas untersetzte Mann kletterte aus der Luke und rieb sich heftig den Hinterkopf. „Morgen Chef. Ham´se gut geschlafen?" Ward musste lächeln. Vinces Sprache war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch als natürlich Geborenem ließen ihm viele diesen Makel durchgehen. Dafür sorgte aber auch die Tatsache, dass er der beste Tech in ihrer Expeditionsgruppe war.  
  
„Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinem Engel?", erkundigte sich Adrian. „Die Telemetriedaten vom rechten Knieaktivator waren außerhalb der zulässigen Parameter, also hab ich ihn ausgetauscht. Das ewige rumstehen bekommt der Kiste nicht so richtig." „Aber sonst ist er fit?" „Alles im grünen Bereich." „Was würde ich ohne dich machen. Gut zu wissen, dass er bei dir in besten Händen ist.", bedankte er sich. „Ich werde ihn aber trotzdem mal hochfahren." Mit diesen Worten erklimmte er die Leiter am Wartungsgerüst, in das die Maschine eingebettet war. „Ich bin dann in der Zentrale und überwache die Daten. Ich habe sie auf TakCom 2" „In Ordnung, Vince.", rief er nach unten. Als er das obere Ende der Leiter erreicht hatte, schwang er sich durch die offene Einstiegsluke in das Cockpit des Kriegshammers und ließ sich in den Pilotensessel fallen. Mit geübten Handgriffen setzte er sich den Neurohelm auf und befestigte alle Sensorpflaster an den richtigen Stellen. Dann aktivierte er den Bordcomputer. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn, als der Neurohelm seine Arbeit aufnahm, verging aber nach wenigen Sekunden wieder. Um ihn herum erwachten hunderte von Lichtern zum Leben und eine tonlose Stimme fragte ihn: „Identifikation bitte." „Sterncolonel Adrian Ward" „Identifikation akzeptiert. Berechtigungscode bitte. Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück...", begann der Computer die eine Hälfte des selbstgewählten Zugangscodes, der die Maschine endgültig freigeben würde. „...sieh nach Vorne, nie Zurück.", vervollständigte Adrian. „Code akzeptiert." Mit diesen Worten erwachte der Reaktor der Maschine unter ihm zum Leben. Sofort stieg die Temperatur im Cockpit um einige Grad an, da die Fusionsreaktion im Bauch des Kolosses eine riesige Menge an Abwärme erzeugte, die im Moment nicht abgeführt wurde, weil er die Wärmetauscher noch nicht hochgefahren hatte. Nachdem dieses erledigt war, schaltet er das Funkgerät ein und ging auf TakCom 2. Sofort vernahm er die Stimme von Vince durch die Lautsprecher des Neurohelms. „Können wir mit dem Systemcheck beginnen?" „Wann immer sie bereit sind, Vince." „Ok. Aktivatoren gecheckt. Gyro zeigt grünes Licht, Reaktor arbeitet innerhalb normaler Parameter." „Beginnen wir mit dem Waffencheck." „PPK´s in Ordnung, beide M-Laser feuerbereit. Ebenso beide L-Laser und beide MG´s. KSR voll aufmunitioniert und bereit zum Einsatz." „Wie sieht es mit der Zielerfassung aus?" „Visieren sie mal ein Ziel an." Er schaltete alle Waffen auf den rechten Steuerknüppel und richtete sie auf eine Zielscheibe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand aus. „Sieht soweit ganz gut aus, aber die rechte PPK zieht ein wenig nach unten rechts weg. Werde mich wohl heute Nachmittag mal drum kümmern müssen." „Danke Vince. Ich fahre die Systeme wieder runter." „In Ordnung, Chef."  
  
Solche Systemchecks waren von Zeit zu Zeit nötig, da der seltene Einsatz den Maschinen nicht gerade gut bekam. Aber er war davon überzeugt, dass Vince den Kriegshammer ständig gefechtsklar halten würde, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, so schnell wieder in die Schlacht ziehen zu können.  
  
* * *  
  
Als er wieder in seinem Quartier war klopfte es an seiner Tür. Es war Travis. Die beiden verbrachten eigentlich ihre komplette Freizeit zusammen, so auch heute. „Hey Buzz, wie siehts aus, Lust auf ein kleines Simulatorgefecht? Besser als im Quartier zu versauern." „Klar, warum nicht?" Er zog seine Kampfmontur an und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu einem der vielen Simulatoren, die überall auf dem Schiff verteilt waren, um die MechKrieger in Form und bei Laune zu halten.  
  
Als sie das nachgebaute Cockpit nach zwei Stunden wieder verließen, hatte Travis Adrians Mech nach Strich und Faden auseinadergenommen. Normalerweise waren ihre Duelle ausgeglichener, doch heute war Adrian mit den Gedanken noch bei den Problemen der Stabsbesprechung vom Morgen. „Ich fange an, mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen Travis." „Worüber? Über die regelmäßige Ereignislosigkeit an Bord?" „Ja. Die Moral der Truppe sinkt immer weiter. Bald werden auch keine Manöver mehr ausreichen, um sie zu motivieren, weiterzumachen. Es wird wohl kein halbes Jahr mehr dauern, bevor die Leute meutern und nach Hause zurückfliegen wollen." „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass unsere Mission bald zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss kommt." „Das sehe ich auch so. Aber was, wenn wir wirklich die einzige intelligent Lebensform sind?" „Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn es wirklich der Fall wäre, dass die Erde als einziger Planet in der Galaxis eine intelligente Spezies hervorgebracht hätte, wäre das doch wohl eine gigantische Platzverschwendung, oder?" Travis fing an zu lachen und auch Adrian wurde trotz seiner Sorgen mitgerissen.  
  
* * *  
  
Der Rest der Aufladezeit verlief ziemlich ereignislos und nach Ablauf der benötigten 48 Stunden begann man auf der Brücke sofort mit den Berechnungen der nächsten Sprungkoordinaten.  
  
Adrian lag in seiner Koje, als der helle Glockenton der Sprungwarnung durch das Schiff hallte. Dann kam der Sprung.  
  
Es war, als faltete sich die Realität zusammen, und man an jedem Punkt des Universums gleichzeitig sein würde. Mit einem weißen Lichtblitz wurde es beendet, und alles war wieder normal. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie in Nullzeit in ein anderes Sonnensystem gereist waren.  
  
Kaum war die „Steppenwolf" wieder im Normalraum, machte Adrian sich auf den Weg auf die Brücke. Er wusste keinen besonderen Grund dafür, denn für gewöhnlich wartete er das Ergebnis der Sensorabtastung bis zur Stabsbesprechung ab.  
  
Dort angekommen, gesellte er sich zu Galaxiscommander Pershaw und wartete ab. Dann meldete ein SensorTech „Wir haben hier einen Planeten mit einer erdähnlichen Atmosphäre, Sir." „Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Leben?" „Die Sensoren arbeiten noch dran." Einige Zeit später kam die Meldung „Wahrscheinlichkeit von Leben auf diesem Planten beträgt 95,8%, Sir." „Ich glaube, wir haben da einen Volltreffer, Sir.", sagte Adrian zu Pershaw und konnte sich ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Stimmung war jetzt allgemein etwas ausgelassener auf der Brücke. Nach jahrelangem Suchen, hatte man endlich einen Planeten gefunden, auf dem es Leben zu geben schien. „Ich habe hier einige größere Siedlungen, über den ganzen Planeten verteilt.", kam es vom SensorTech „Dann scheint es wirklich Intelligenz dort unten zu geben." Jetzt fing die ganze Brückenbesatzung an zu jubeln. Man hatte es endlich geschafft. „Ich glaube, wir könne auf die obligatorische Stabsbesprechung verzichten, und teilen es sofort der ganzen Besatzung mit.", sagte Pershaw lachend zu Adrian. „Das denke ich auch, Sir." Er konnte kaum noch an sich halten, so froh war er, es endlich geschafft zu haben. „Interkom aktivieren.", rief Pershaw einem KomTech zu. „Interkom aktiviert." „An die gesamte Besatzung. Hier spricht Galaxiscommander Pershaw. Ich freue mich, ihnen mitteilen zu können das nach acht langen Jahren, unsere Suche nun endlich von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein scheint. Wir haben in diesem System einen scheinbar besiedelten Planeten, und werden in Kürze ein Vorrauskommando landen, um zu klären, wie die Lage dort unten ist. Wir werden sie auch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten. Galaxiscommander Ende." Er gab dem KomTech ein Zeichen, das Interkom abzuschalten. Dann wandte er sich an Adrian. „Wie sieht es aus? Wollen sie das Vorrauskommando haben?" „Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen. Und meine Leute würde es freuen, so bald wie möglich, festen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen." „Machen sie ihre Einheit startklar. Sobald sie fertig sind, könne sie starten." „Ja, Sir.", antwortete er schon halb im gehen.  
  
* * *  
  
Drei Stunden später hatte die „Revenant" von der „Steppenwolf" abgekoppelt und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Planeten.  
  
Die Mitglieder des 5. Wolf-Einsatzsternhaufens, der „Grauwölfe", wie sie sich genannt hatten, hatten das Schiff in Rekordzeit startklar gemacht und bemannt. Sie waren ganz versessen darauf, auf die Oberfläche zu kommen. Es war eine große Ehre für sie, als Vorrauskommando ausgewählt worden zu sein. Sie würden die Ersten sein, die mit einer anderen Lebensform Kontakt aufnehmen würden.  
  
Adrian stand auf der Brücke, zusammen mit Aaron Osis, der das Kommando über den Elementar-Binärstern der Grauwölfe hatte. Sie beobachteten gebannt den Hauptschirm des Schiffes, auf dem ihr Ziel immer näher kam. Es war scheinbar ein Wüstenplanet, der aber in den Polregionen auch einige grüne Flächen aufzuweisen hatte.  
  
„Was, wenn wir da unten auf feindlich gesinnte Wesen treffen?", fragte Adrian. „Ha! Die sollen nur kommen. Es bedarf schon einer Menge Feuerkraft, um uns zurückzuschlagen. Wir führen immerhin 30 Mechs, 50 Elementare und 6 Visigoth-Jäger mit uns." Osis´ Bass dröhnte lachend über die ganze Brücke. „Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen, Kampfhandlungen um jeden Preis zu verhindern." „Wir sind Krieger, Adrian, und werden keinem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen. Wer sich mit uns anlegt, bekommt die Rechnung präsentiert." „Wir wissen aber noch nichts über die Bewohner dieses Planeten. Was ist, wenn sie über Waffen verfügen, die den unseren weit überlegen sind?" „Dann werden wir kämpfen, bis wir kämpfend untergehen." „Ich werde mit allen Mitteln versuchen, einen solchen Fall zu verhindern. Wir sind nicht acht Jahre durchs All gereist um eine andere intelligente Rasse zu finden, nur um sie abzuschlachten, oder uns von ihr abschlachten zu lassen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Brücke und begab sich in Richtung Quartiere, um Travis zu suchen.  
  
Er traf ihn schließlich in der kleinen Messe des Schiffes, wo er sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Stern unterhielt. „Hallo Sterncolonel.", begrüßte Vandell ihn. „Wollen sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?" „Ich war sowieso auf der Suche nach Travis, also warum nicht." Er nahm sich einen Stuhl von einem der freien Tische und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Möchten sie etwas trinken? Ein Timbiqui-Dunkel, vielleicht?", fragte Amy, die jüngste im Team. Timbiqui-Dunkel war ein Bier, dass ihre Spione aus der Inneren Sphäre mitgebracht hatten. Es hatte einen hohen Beliebtheitsgrad im Wolfclan-Militär, und so hatte man sich entschieden hatte, es an Bord der Steppenwolf selbst zu brauen. „Ein Soykaff würde mir jetzt ganz gut tun, glaube ich." Amy stand auf, um ihm das Gewünschte zu holen. Als sie wieder zurückkam, hatte sie eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt in der Hand. Die anderen prosteten ihm mit ihren Krügen zu und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er selbst nippte an seinem heißen Kaffe, bevor er sich an Travis wandte. „Ich habe mich entschlossen, dass wir beide den ersten Vorstoß in eine der Siedlungen machen werden. Ich will jemanden dabei haben, der nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit anfängt, wild durch die Gegend zu schießen, und auf dich kann ich mich einhundertprozentig verlassen." „Wie hast du denn das weitere Vorgehen genau geplant?" „Wir landen ca. 100 Klicks außerhalb der größten Siedlung auf der nördlichen Halbkugel. Von dort aus werden wir mit einem Hoverjeep die Gegend erkunden, und dabei auch in die Siedlung vorstoßen, soweit es unser Aussehen zulässt." „Haben sie keine Angst, dass uns an unserem Landeplatz ein Empfangskommitee erwarten könnte?", warf Larson ein. „Bis jetzt liegen uns keine Meldung über eine Radarerfassung vor. So wie es im Moment aussieht, können wir ungesehen landen." „Wir beide dann also allein." „Ja, so hatte ich es geplant." „Wann haben wir GAZ auf dem Planeten?" „Geschätzte Ankunftszeit liegt bei 0800 morgen früh."  
  
„Dann sollten wir so langsam mal die kleine Feier beenden, damit wir fit sind" Mit diesen Worten standen sie alle auf und verließen die Messe.  
  
* * *  
  
Um 7.00 am darauffolgenden Morgen traten sie in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein. Immer noch waren keine Meldungen über eine Radarerfassung eingegangen. Es war auch kein Versuch unternommen worden, sie noch im All zu kontaktieren oder gar abzufangen. 


End file.
